moonknightfandomcom-20200215-history
Moon Knight Vol 1 2
Synopsis A man wanders down a dark Bowery street. He asks a bum sitting on a stoop if he has "it" and if he was in Trenton two years ago. The bum answers no, then the man calls him a liar and murders him with a sickle. Nearby Moon Knight is looking for the "Skid-Row Slasher." Instead he finds a mugging in progress, which gives him a chance to try out his new nunchaku truncheon. He gives the victim some advice and sails away on his helicopter's ladder. As Lockley he visits Gena's diner at daybreak. Crawley bursts in and says that the slasher killed his best friend, Reno Eddie. Lockley tells him to get inside by dark. Crawley spends the day wandering the streets and mourning Eddie. When he returns to his flophouse, the landlord tells him the lock's been changed because he's three months behind on his rent. He wanders again in darkness. He meets Jeremiah, who already has three roommates and won't let Crawley stay at his place. Turning away, Crawley stumbles over a body. He runs into an alley. A man follows him, calls him a liar, and raises a sickle .... Steven Grant and Marlene prepare for a fancy dinner. He hopes to get some information about the slasher from a newspaper publisher. Gena is closing up her diner when Crawley stumbles in and collapses. She takes him to a hospital, where he's treated for cuts on his forearms. Crawley thinks he knows the slasher. Gena becomes indignant when two policemen don't seem interested in following the lead. One says, "No one cares about bums. If anyone did, they wouldn't be bums." He suggests she hire a private detective. Gena sends her two sons, Ray and Ricky, to find Lockley. They trail him to Grant's mansion. Grant/Lockley says, "Into the house, men. Time to invite your mama and Crawley over for tea." He reveals his Moon Knight identity to them and offers to put them all on his payroll as informal detectives. Gena is too busy running her diner, but her sons can work "strictly freelance, after school, cash only for services rendered, and only if it ain't dangerous." Crawley confesses that he had a job once, selling textbooks. He started drinking. His sales dropped. His wife had a son. Bills piled up. He kept on driking, and his wife left him. A few more rungs down the ladder put him in the Bowery, where he's been ever since. Now, working for Grant, he will only act like a bum. A week passes. Crawley leaves a friend snoozing on a stoop. A man approaches the friend, who is Moon Knight in disguise, but he only wants change. Moon Knight hears a yell from around the corner. Crawley interrupted the slasher, who flees down the alley. Moon Knight easily catches him. The police take the slasher into custody. Crawley goes home. Having seen the slasher's face again, he remembers where they met before. At the trial, he recants the testimony he gave the police because the slasher is his son. Jimmy Crawley yells that his mother died because of Crawley and attacks him. When the police pull him away, he grabs a gun, shoots one of them, and flees through the rear door. Grant follows, changing to Moon Knight. Jimmy tries to escape across the rooftops. Moon Knight trips him with his truncheon and disarms him with a crescent dart. Jimmy says, "He took the love away ... but I found it!" He backs away ... and falls off the roof. Moon Knight glides down to the alley, where Crawley and Gena find Jimmy's body, and tries to apologize. "It wasn't your fault," says Crawley, "it was mine ... all mine ... and I let it get away ... let it slip away ... into the gutter." Category:Comics